


Taste

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Five And One, Kissing, WTF Paxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Toni couldn’t figure out the taste of the Trickster Goddess and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [See_Kay_Write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/gifts).



> I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this *facepalm* Other than it was hot in my head. 
> 
> Technically, this is not part of "Lady Iron of SHIELD". It's really more of an AU of that series. I don't know how my brain works most of the time.

The first time it happened, it didn’t mean anything. Toni had been attempting to have a rational conversation with her and it resulted in her being held up by her neck. She was gasping for air, her feet kicking slightly. Loki smirked at her for a second, then brought her back down so their faces were almost touching. Toni could feel Loki’s cold breath against her skin and it made her shudder.

“Any more bright ideas, Stark?” Loki had asked her. Her next course of action wasn’t the brightest; Toni kissed her.

Loki’s mouth was exactly as Toni would have expected it to be; it was freezing, but it wasn’t lifeless… Toni could feel steam being created by her own warm tongue interacting with Loki’s cold one, feel the vibrations of the goddess moaning into her mouth. She tasted of mulled wine and something else, something Toni couldn’t quite put her finger on…

The kiss ended a moment later with Toni being thrown through a window and somehow caught by the Hulk just before hitting the ground. Admittedly, it could have gone better.

Toni pretends not to notice the strangely worried face of Loki, staring down at her from the window she was just thrown through. She also pretends not to notice the strange, sudden tightness in her own chest.

***

The second time Toni was the Goddess’s hostage, captured on a solo walk home from SHIELD HQ; she had just gotten done yelling at Cap about something (probably about something from the 1980s that he didn’t understand, Toni’s memory was a bit hazy) and all she wanted was to get a White Chocolate Caramel Latte from her favorite little café, eat a scone and go home, where she’d lock herself in her workshop and not come out until the new episodes of Mythbusters started.

She had just sat down when the entire landscape around her changed into that of the very workshop she had planned to lock herself into. And her coffee and scone were now on a table out of her reach, because her own robots were restraining her while Loki looked on and laughed.

Soon enough, Toni was rambling on about how it was a stupid plan to kidnap her of all people, that no one on the team would rescue her, hell they might give Loki a medal for getting rid of her… and then there was a kiss happening.

The kiss was very much like the first, except with Loki being in charge, it was deeper, more intense… the chill of her mouth still sent shivers through Toni’s entire body. There was that taste again, the wine and the something else. She could hear Jarvis saying something about an intruder alert and that the entire team was on their way, but Toni wasn’t really processing that. What _was_ that taste?

_“Haven’t figured it out yet?”_ a voice asked her. The voice was Loki’s, but it wasn’t from her mouth, which was still very much preoccupied with Toni’s. Telepathy then. _“I could hear you the last time, trying to figure out what I taste like. ‘Wine and something else’, I believe that’s how you put it. Does it still elude you?”_ Toni nodded her agreement, as she wasn’t sure how to respond otherwise. _“Don’t worry, precious; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”_

A moment later, the kiss was broken and Toni could hear Cap yelling her name. She looked at Loki, who merely stroked her cheek before vanishing just as Cap, Hawkeye and Natasha ran inside.

“What happened?” Cap demanded, getting her free from Dummy and Butterfinger’s grasp. Toni blinked at him a couple times before answering.

“I have no idea.”

***

The third time, Loki just appeared out of nowhere and kissed her. This was made more awkward by the fact that Toni was _naked_ _in the shower_.

Toni still couldn’t figure out the taste.

***

The fourth time is much like the third, except this time Loki has the gall to snatch her out of the air, in the midst of a battle with a bunch of Doom Bots. Toni tries to struggle with her, but the trickster restrains her with a wave of her hand, removing her face plate with another. With the entire city of New York, the Avengers and an army of Doom Bots watching, Loki kisses her again.

Toni is slowly narrowing down the taste.

***

The fifth time, Toni is in a hospital bed; she’s barely alive, having been almost crushed by Hulk. It was an accident, everyone knows that; Toni walked into Bruce’s lab at the wrong time and he was already Hulked and he back handed her without thinking, sending her flying into steel reinforced concrete wall.

The problem was that Toni hadn’t been in her suit when it happened, and therefore, she took the entire force of Hulk’s hand and of the impact with the wall. Every bone in her body was broken in some way, ranging from minor fractures to complete shatters. Her internal organs are damaged beyond repair and she needs a machine to help her breathe. She’s completely drugged up and she’s completely alone; no one expects her to live and (much to Toni’s surprise) no one wants to stay to watch her die.

Which is why it was so easy for Loki to slip in and kiss her again.

This one was light, tender but passionate. There was a hunger there that Toni hadn’t felt before, an aching desire that she doubted Loki wanted to reveal. She felt the goddess caress her cheek with her thumb as she kissed her and she felt something… warm within her. It wasn’t _just_ the attraction towards Loki that she was trying to wrap her head around… it was something more. A painful burning sensation; it was almost as though Loki was trying to distract her from it with a kiss…

It’s not until the goddess vanishes as quickly as she appeared that Toni realizes that she’s able to move her arms. She’s able to breathe on her own. She’s _not_ going to die.

She’s also pretty sure she knows what the taste is.

***

A month or so later, she’s alone in her penthouse apartment. She comes here now and then when she needs to be away from the rest of the team. She loves them, in her own way, but that doesn’t stop her from needing personal time once in a while.

“Come out,” she whispers. She’s sitting on the massive couch in the living room, the one that’s wide enough for at least two people to completely lay down on (it’s like having a walled queen sized bed in her living room and she doesn’t care how insane that might be), with a drink in her hand. She knows she’s not alone. She doesn’t want to be. “Come out, come out wherever you are… please…”

Not two seconds later, she feels an arm drape across her shoulders, holding her close. A hand is resting on one of her breasts, massaging with cold fingers. A pair of lips trace the low collar of her shirt with kisses, earning moans from Toni’s mouth.

“Loki,” she whispers.

“Shh,” the goddess replied, placing a cold finger against Toni’s lips. Toni shivered, feeling as though her lips had turned to ice; it would normally take more than that to stop her from talking but she wasn’t going to take any chances.

Toni watched in silence as Loki took her time undoing the buttons on her blouse, pushing it open to reveal her breasts. Toni wore front latching bras and hers was ripped open in seconds. The cold tongue Toni had more than once felt in her mouth was now circling her nipples; she could feel them hardening as another soft moan escapes her lips.

“I know what else you taste like,” Toni said, her voice cracking slightly.

“Oh?” Loki asked. Her face was close to Toni’s, just as it had been that first time and Toni couldn’t resist capturing her lips into a kiss.

Unlike all the times before, this kiss was warm.

It lasted for a lifetime, all the while Loki continued to massage Toni’s breasts, twisting and tugging her hardened nipples. The kiss deepened as Loki slid one of her hands down Toni’s side and into her skirt. Her panties were moved aside and two fingers went deep into her pussy. She broke the kiss for just a moment; the fingers were cold and she was surprised and this was the closest she’d come to having sex with anyone in a very long time and… suddenly, Loki was kissing her again, much harder, much deeper than before. The cold fingers thrusting in and out of her, the normally frigid tongue swirling around her own, the hand still on her breast and if Loki applied enough pressure right there against her clit…

Her orgasm was loud and welcome and caused her to fall into Loki’s arms, panting. How long had it been since she’d cum like that? Ages, she imagined. Since before Afghanistan…

Loki kept her fingers inside Toni, still moving them, although slowly. Her other hand was against the other woman’s head, smoothing her hair tenderly.

“What else do I taste like, Toni?” she asked. Toni looked up at her, blushing a little but smiling.

“Clovers.”


End file.
